


Like mother, like daughter

by Domon0310



Series: Once Upon a Time in Oz [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Land of Oz, Wizard of Oz References, Wonderland, Zelena's Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domon0310/pseuds/Domon0310





	Like mother, like daughter

During last weeks, the Witch and the Spirit were looking for a way to go back in time. There were a few tracks but none of them was correct. Besides trying to get revange, Zelena must listen to the Spirit of Oz and be a queen Oz deserved. The army grew to the most powerful in whole world, the treasury filled up with money and the rumours of the Wicked Witch’s power scared most of rulers. Oz became a superpower. But that wasn’t something the Witch cared about.  
‘Why can’t we find any hint to the spell of time travel?’ asked angerly after reading another book about magic.  
‘And how do you think, why time travels haven’t been done yet? If it was so easy, we wouldn’t sit in books now.’ answered annoyed Spirit.  
Both of them were fed up with those searchings. That was all Zelena was doing whole days. With a break for an audience from time to time and sleeping of course. And then she finally found something.  
‘Look! Here! There is something about some old man who was investigating time travles. Just like us. Maybe his notes will have some useful clues.’  
‘Perfect. Where can we find them?’  
‘Oh, there’s a problem. He had lived in Wonderland. But I have to go there. There must be something in those magic collections of Glinda and Walsh that allow me to go to the different world.’  
‘So you’re going through the looking glass? You ask for vacation?’  
‘I’m going there as soon as it’s possible.’  
‘Don’t be stupid, Zel. Remember what I taught you? Always think before you do something.’  
‘You’re right. Who’s the Wonderland ruler? How is he or she?’  
‘The Queen of Hearts but I don’t remember her name. She likes to rip hearts out of people’s chests and use it to control them or just kill them.’  
‘Great, I will protect myself from that Queen’s greedy hands and then I’ll be safe. Wish me luck, Spirit. Or wish the Wonderland luck. It’ll be more needed.’ And she disappeared.

The Wonderland was quite peaceful today. The court was standing and admiring their queen. The ordinary clamour have been stopped by unusual noice. The sound of a cyclone that scared everyone. The green tornado appeared on the horizon. Few moments later someone was coming. The dark silhouette looked like some kind of demon from the hell. People hoped their queen will save them. Well, they didn’t know the power of the Wicked Witch. With each step the atmosphere was becoming worse. The stranger started to throw people until she stayed alone with the masked Queen of Hearts. The ruler of Wonderland said:  
‘How dare you to come here without an invitation and destroy my court?  
‘Actually’ started Witch ‘I’m here for your help, your hearty majesty.’  
‘Why should I help you, the Wicked Witch?’  
‘My reputation presides me. I’m truly surprised they heard about the Wicked Witch of the West in Wonderland.’  
‘Doesn’t matter, I’m not going to help you, now or ever.’  
‘If the rumours are true, you should know it’s dangerous to mess with me.’  
‘As I can see, your mother didn’t teach you good manners. Maybe I ought to teach you them.’ said Queen taking the mask off.  
With those words she came to the Witch and tried to rip her heart off. Her surprision was unbeliveably when magic didn’t allow her to do that.  
‘How did you do this?’  
‘I heard you’re literally heartless. I found much better way to survive here. Now when you can’t hurt me…’  
‘Who said I can’t?’  
Cora thought that her magic will be more powerful than Zelena’s. She was wrong. With each attack blocked by the Wicked Witch Cora was making one step backward. It lasted till the ruler of Wonderland fell over and couldn’t attack or procect herself.  
‘I need to find the notes of the Dodge’s son and you’ll help me, else, you shall end your life with big bang, queenie.’ threated Zelena.  
‘Fine, I’ll help you. Just tell me where those notes can be.’  
‘Now I like you. After what I read, I think they’re in a place called Tulgey Wood. Means anything to you?’  
‘Tulgey Wood? What someone was doing there? It’s a dangerous place.’  
‘I don’t care. If the book was right and the notes of Dodge’s son are there I’ll not leave without them.’  
‘I can only teleport us at the edge of the woods, no further.’  
‘No way. You’re going with me, wheter you like it or not. Now, can we finally go?’

It was hard to imagine the place worse than Tulgey Wood. Even the Dark Forest was better. Althrough Cora was scared of this place, the Wicked Witch entered with confidence. Even the single ray of light couldn’t break through black treetops. In silance Zelena could hear her own heart beating.  
‘Where exactly are we going? Why couldn’t I teleport us to the place the notes are and go back?’ asked Cora.  
‘Because the location isn’t specified. I only found the describtion of the way to the house of Dodge’s son.’  
‘What exactly are you looking for?’  
‘If you must know, these notes contains informations about travelling through time.’  
‘Through time? That’s impossible! Besides, why would you want to change something in your life? You’re queen of one of the most developed kingdoms. What else could you want?’  
‘The past I deserve! My mother abadoned me, cause I couldn’t make her royal. I was raised up by a drunk man who has never wanted me and my sister Regina lives the life I could only dream about. I demand justice!’ said with anger like never before.  
‘Your sister’s name is Regina? Like the Evil Queen?’  
‘Yes, she’s my sister. But when I get those notes, my mother won’t give me away, my sister will never be born and I’ll live the life I’ve always wanted.’  
‘There’s something about you, Zelena. Something that remains me of a terrible, terrible thing I did many years ago.’ said Queen with sadness.  
‘You know my name. I wish to knew yours.’  
‘My name doesn’t matter. We need to go. The faster you leave Wonderland, the better.’ hurried Cora.  
While walking through the Tulgey Wood the feeling of uncertainess couldn't leave the Witch and Queen. As book said, to come to the house of Dodge's son, they needed to pass the Jabberwocky Fields. But finding them wasn't so easy.  
'Too bad there isn't Yellow Brick Road to follow.' said Zelena  
'Indeed. We can stay in this wood forever. And that's something we both don't want, do we?'  
'Where those cursed Fields are?'  
'From what I know, they're on the west of this forest.'  
'And where is this?'  
'You're the Witch of the West.'  
'Careful with this tongue or you'll lose it faster than we get those researches. I have an idea.'  
She destroyed the braches upon them and the light almost blinded them.  
'Now thanks to the simple spell, we'll know exactly where to go.'  
As she said, the green arrow appeared in sky and pointed the right direction.  
'It'll follow us ’till we get on these Fields.' Explained Zelena.  
When they got to the Jabberwocky Fields it seemed like the night was coming.  
‘What exactly is Jabberwocky?’ asked Zelena  
‘Something you don’t want to meet. Where are we going now?’  
‘The book says: From the Fields, path is straight, go to North and then turn left. Does everything from Wonderland must rhyme?’  
‘What does it mean? North-west?’  
‘I guess so. Come on. Chop chop.’  
The forest seemed to change with every step they made. Finding way through those trees was a miricle. After quite long march Cora said:  
‘It’s not possible nothing has attacked us yet.’  
Of course that’s how words work. The Cheshire Cat jumped off the tree. This bloodlust beast would eat every living creature in Tugley Wood.  
‘Stay back, Witch! I can handle this!’ said Cora. When she tried to attack the Cat it jumped and knocked her down.  
Zelena laughted ‘Amateur time’s up? Now let me show you how to do it.’  
The fireball thrown by Zelena didn’t even reach the beast. The Cat was more dangerous than each of women thought.  
‘Quick, stand up, queenie!’ Zelena tried to help Cora.  
She protected them with magic, but it was too weak to stop Cat. They had only few moments.  
‘Everything’s all right?’ asked Zelena.  
‘Yes, but I feel not for long.’  
‘Help me.’  
‘What?’  
‘You heard. Help me. If we’re gonna defeat this beast, we have to work together.’  
The Queen agreed but with confusion. The Cat destroyed the magic protecion and was prepering to kill them both. In last second they used their dark magic to remove the danger. At one moment the hunter became prey. The darkness of both witches finally killed the cat.  
‘I must say, I didn’t expect to defeat that creature.’ admitted Cora.  
‘There’s one thing I learned in Oz. You don’t lose if you play long enough. But I feel the notes are somewhere close. Come.’

She was right. The ruins of cottage were standing on a dark glade.  
‘Look. There it is. The researches must be inside.’  
They were looking in whole house but found nothing.  
‘Are you sure this is the place book describes?’  
‘Absolutely! They certainly are here. You’ve seen yourself what was guarding this cottage. No one could get here before us.’  
‘Maybe the author was smarter than we’ve suspected. Maybe he hid them with spell.’  
It turned out there was hidden chest.  
‘Finally.’ said excited Zelena  
‘Is there everything you needed?’  
‘Oh, yes. Specific instructions, with recipe for that spell. And a list of the ingridients. Now I shall get my revange.’  
‘Zelena, wait. Are you sure about what you’re doing?’  
‘What do you mean? After all we’ve been through you turn away from me?’  
‘No. I was thinking…’  
‘You think I don’t deserve my past? My happiness?’  
‘Of course, you do. But did you really think that destroying person you don’t even know will give you happiness?’  
‘And what else can give me my happy ending? If I succeed, I’ll be with my mother, I’ll be a princess, I’ll cast Rumplestiltskin’s curse…’  
‘But did you think about what you’re going to lose? All your friends. Your title, why do you want to be princess when you’re a queen?’  
‘I’ve arleady told you. Everyone gets what they want just like that and I… I have to work hard for each little success. I lost my chance to cast Rumple’s curse, I was raising up by someone who hasn’t even wanted me, the citizans of Oz are scared of me and want me to begone alhrough I made Oz great place. No, that’s not the life anyone deserves! Maybe exepct my mother who let her own child live like I did.’  
‘Yes.’ said Cora sadly ‘You’re mother is a terrible person, but that doesn’t make Regina’s guilty of anything.’  
‘Oh, you’re right. It’s not her fault. But it’s me who should be at her place. And that’s exactly what I’m planning. I’ve arleady gone too far, you won’t change my mind.’  
‘Great. Then we can finally go back.’ Saying that the Queen teleported them back to her court.

‘How exactly did you get here?’ asked Cora when they appeared on the court.  
‘See this pendant? It makes my magic stronger and using three of them I could open a portal to another realm. But I left the other ones in Oz. The further from that land they are, the weaker their power is. Expecially when they don’t have stable magic source.’  
‘So how are you going to come back there?’  
‘I heard there’s a way to get out of here. Something with rabbit or mirror?’  
‘Yes, but I guess the Rabbit won’t be willing to help you. Fortunetly, I can teach you how to use mirrors to travel between worlds.’  
‘You can?’ asked suprised Zelena. No one has ever been nice to her. This woman wanted to give her a lesson requaring nothing. She wanted to do something to her straight from her heart. If she had one.  
‘Of course. Look here’ she conjured up a mirror ‘Mirrors reflect who we are, what we desire. And that’s exactly how enchanting the mirrors works. You have to make your reflected dreams come true… by using a lot of dark magic. Just think what you want to see and then cast a spell.’  
Zelena was preparing to open the portal when she saw the way the Queen of Hearts was looking at her.  
‘What happened?’  
‘Nothing, it’s just a memory. I feel sorry for you, Zelena. For everything what you’ve been through. I’m sure if your mother knew what nightmare your life was, she definitly wouldn’t give you away. But you’ve become incredible woman. You’re so strong, so powerful. She, your mother, must be very proud of you and regrets she gave you away.’ said smiling sadly.  
‘I’ve a feeling I met you before.’  
‘That’s not possible. But I’m glad I could meet you. Meeting the Wicked Witch of the West and getting out of this alive is certainly an unsual experiance. I hope to see you again, Zelena.’  
‘If my plan succeeded, I’m afraid there would be no chance.’  
‘Don’t be so sure of that. Before you go, I've got a gift for you.'  
'What is it?'  
'Here, have this. This container contains the elixir of the Wounded Heart.'  
'Why would you give it to me?'  
'You know, I wanted to use it on someone else. To help her forgive me for the terrible thing I've done to her. But I think you need it more to forget about the sorrows of the past.'  
'Too bad I don't share your mind but this potion can be useful. Thank you.'  
'Now go and safe journey.’  
The Witch opened the portal and came through. The though of Cora couldn’t leave her mind. She knew her from somewhere. She must met her very, very long time ago.  
Cora whispered to the closing portal: ‘I’m sorry, daughter.’  
But Zelena couldn’t hear that. She had her notes. All she had to do now is getting the ingredients.


End file.
